Reunion
by Procyonpaw
Summary: Satella Harvenheit felt her life ticking away.  At least she will be with her friends...forever.  A heartwarming conclusion to those four friends at the fair in San Francisco


_**Author's Note: **__This is one of my first stories that I wrote for Fanfiction. It's based on the manga __**Chrono Crusade**__ and is, of course, a story about Satella. After now owning Volume 8 of Chrono Crusade, I modified it slightly._

_WARNING: It's very bittersweet…_

_Enjoy!_

XX

**Reunion **

**A Chrono Crusade Story**

**The conclusion to the four friends from that long-ago carnival in San Francisco**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Satella Harvenheit was coming to terms with her current situation.

"Cancer," she thought, looking over herself. "I…have cancer."

After visiting the doctor, who gave her the bad news, she opted for surgery, which temporary removed the tumor.

However, the tumor returned, this time bringing a startling time limit on her life.

"I think you have about two months to live," the doctor said to her, shaking his head. "The best thing I can tell you is that it will be a painless death and that you have enough time to get your affairs in order."

"The best things?" she asked herself after leaving the hospital. "What so good about having a time limit on your life?"

She remembered going to Azmaria's funeral, which was humble and beautiful. She heard that Azmaria also lost her battle to cancer as well, but the difference between Azmaria and herself is that Satella's friend lived a full life, producing children that cared for her and making friends that made sure she was comfortable until the end.

The funeral made Satella realize how out of time and space she really was. From Azmaria's will, she was given that old picture of she, her, Rosette, and Chrono at that long-ago fair in San Francisco before Aion turned their world upside down.

"I'm the last one left," she thought as she looked at that picture. "I'm really the last one left."

XX

Now it was near the end of the second month and Satella was lying in her bed in her mansion.

Over these last weeks, she was thinking of her old friends, looking at that picture as she did so.

"What did you think, Rosette," she thought, tears falling down her face. "What did you think on your last day alive?"

She coughed as she was deep in thought. Her cancer was getting worse as time went on, causing her to get headaches, coughing, and bouts of weakness.

"Painless?" she thought when she coughed again, forcing her to take her medication. "This is anything but painless."

She tried to decide what do to on her last day alive. Then one thought can forefront from the rest.

"Alfred," she called. "Can I visit Rosette today?"

"Yes Ms. Harvenheit," responded Alfred, who was always professional no matter what happened.

He came into her room and helped her out of bed and dress into something decent, for she was too weak to do either job for herself.

Then, they stopped by the nearby flower shop, picked up a beautiful bouquet of roses, and went to the nearby cemetery, where Rosette was laid to rest.

Alfred helped Satella to the tombstone and assisted her in putting the roses on the grave. Then, he left for the car, so he can let Satella talk alone with her friend.

Satella awkwardly kneeled on the stone in front of her. It was a beautiful sunny day, with bright green grass and a clear, blue sky. After some more thought, Satella talked to Rosette.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," she started, hesitating as she did so.

"I tried to live life to the fullest."

Then, she started to sob.

"However, my life's almost up," she said, dropping tears on the stone as she did so. "I guess I'll see you soon, you, Azmaria, and Chrono."

As she cried, Alfred came back and helped her back into the car.

She didn't feel like eating lunch or even dinner, so she spent the next hours in her room watching the sun set slowly below the horizon.

As she did so, her world started to grow dim and she fell asleep.

XX

Satella woke up to a warm hand touching her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rosette, Azmaria, and Chrono in her room – all looking as young as in that fateful picture.

"Am…am I dead yet?" Satella asked, scared at the potential answer.

Chrono pointed to the clock.

It was about an eleven o'clock at night, which meant that she had about an hour to live

"What is dying like?" Satella asked, this time directing the question toward Azmaria and Rosette.

"It's surprisingly peaceful," Rosette said.

"It's quicker than falling asleep," Azmaria followed.

Rosette, Azmaria, and Chrono put their hands around their dear friend, comforting her as her life ticked to its end.

"Are you ready to go?" Chrono asked finally.

Then, Satella started to cry again.

"I really don't want to die," she said, causing more tears to drop like raindrops on her bed. "There's so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to see."

"Now, I don't get to do it."

Then, her crying was reduced down to sniffles.

"However," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. "I get to be with you guys forever."

Azmaria, Rosette, and Chrono then smiled, which comforted Satella.

She looked at the clock one more time – this time, it was almost twelve o'clock in the morning. She felt herself getting more tired and her world growing hazy.

She decided to ask one more question.

"Are you going to be with me until the end?" Satella asked.

"We are," Rosette said, putting her hand on Satella's right hand.

"We will stay with you," Chrono followed, putting his hand on Satella's left hand.

"Forever and ever," Azmaria concluded, smiling as she did so.

"That's nice," Satella responded as her eyes closed for the last time. "That's…nice."

Then, Satella breathed her last and joined her friends forever.

XX


End file.
